Green Goo and Melody
by Dobwig the HouseOwl
Summary: Sequel to George! Lily hasn't said her first word yet. But she might...when her friend's over...a word Ginny's not gonna be happy with!


**Disclaimer: I am not Jo. Therefore I do not own Harry Potter.**

_The day before…_

'_Tell me a story, daddy.' James said as he climbed into the warm covers of his bed._

'_Shall I read you a story from the "Tales of the Beedle the Bard"?' Harry reached forward to pick up the book._

'_No, can you tell me a real story?'_

_Harry sat back. _

'_I'll tell you a story of your namesake. Your grandfather James.'_

'_Tell me too!' Albus suddenly burst into the room._

'_What are you doing here? This is my room! Get out!' James yelled at Albus._

'_Now, now, don't yell, James. Come over here, Al, you can hear it too.' Albus happily skipped to James' bed and made himself comfortable. James scowled._

_Another figure crawled and tugged at Harry's pants. Harry looked down to see the smiling red –head Lily. He picked Lily up and sat her on his lap._

'_I'm going to tell you all a story about James and Lily. As in your grandparents.'_

_And Harry set off, telling the story he had seen in the Pensieve so many years ago. The kids growled at James when he tormented Snape and cheered when Lily screamed at James. _

'…_And she'd call him an arrogant git, an arrogant toe-rag…'_

'_Arrogant git, arrogant toe rag, arrogant git, arrogant toe – rag…' sang James._

'_Arrogant git! Arrogant toerag! Arro-' Albus sang with James_

'_Now, I don't think your mother would be happy if she heard you say that…' Harry said._

'_No, I wouldn't.' Ginny was standing at the door, arms on her hips with a frown on her face. 'Off to bed. Especially you, Lily. You've got your friend Melody coming for a play date, isn't she?' Ginny picked Lily up. _

'_I hate Melody,' James said._

'_That's not nice, James.' Said Ginny._

'_But it's true. I don't like her at all.' _

'_Enough! Off to bed, now!'_

_End of flashback._

BANG!

Harry rolled off his bed and landed with a thud onto the floor. Grabbing his wand he used his Auror and Quidditch skills to whirl around and wave his wand at every direction. Then he realized the room was empty except for Ginny.

Ginny giggled.

'What?' Harry said, sticking his wand into his pyjama pocket.

'Do you know how hilarious you looked?' She said, grabbing her dressing gown.

'Who cares if you look funny in a situation like this? Something just blew up!'

'Probably James,' Ginny said knowingly.

They both ran to James' room and flung it open. It was empty. A sudden smell caught their attention, and they ran to the kitchen and found James sitting in a pile of green goo, a melted cauldron mixing in with it.

'James!' yelled Ginny, and she ran forward and grabbed James. Harry performed a spell which cleared the goo away and repaired the cauldron.

'I thought I told you never to touch Potions ingredients?' Ginny half yelled. 'And you –'Ginny turned to 'I thought you had locked the cupboard?'

Harry looked sheepish.

'I – er – made a potion, and – er – forgot to lock it up…' Harry voice trailed away.

'Harry!'

'I'm sorry!'

'You, mister, are in big trouble.' Ginny said to James. 'To your room, now.'

James dragged his legs to his room.

'He better stay out of the way when Melody's here.' Ginny muttered darkly, before setting a pan on the stove.

James had it perfectly formed in his head. He tiptoed upstairs where Lily and Melody was, and peeked through the door.

They were playing with their dolls: plaiting its hair and dressing it up…James felt like spewing. But he had a mission to accomplish, and vomiting will not help.

He fingered the blob of green goo in his pocket. _Parents can be blind at times_, James thought. He had no idea what this green goo is, but he knew the effects of. He did see his dad throwing it at his Uncle Ron, who erupted into painful boils and pimples, clashing with his freckles.

And this was the moment. Melody turned her head to the door, and James used that time. He kicked the door open, and threw the goo at her.

Oh, dear.

Melody had ducked, and the goo hit Lily full on her face... Lily screamed and cried, and James was frozen in horror.

His mum and dad ran into the room. Ginny grabbed Lily and comforted her, while Harry cleared up the goo.

'Wait, Harry, she's trying to say something!' Ginny exclaimed.

Harry stopped and listened. In between sobs, Lily was gasping words…

'Awogen gee! Awogen towag!'

'Harry – she's –'

Harry's eyes widened in horror.

Ginny wailed.

'Her first words were arrogant toe rag and arrogant git!'

Ginny stopped wailing, breathing in and out angrily.

Harry and James backed away.

To top off the dramatic – ness, Albus waddled in, still in his pyjamas even though it was afternoon.

'What happened?'

Seeing Ginny with her wand pointed at her husband and son, Albus ran for his life. He didn't want to be involved in that.

**This one is not that great :/ But still, please review! **

**I would like to say a HUGE thank you to 'Skaterofthebooks' who gave me the idea of having the flashback. Thanks so much! **

**Hugo's up next **** Hopefully it will be better than this :/ **


End file.
